LEGION (Andromeda Vadum)
|Territory= *United Republic of North America *Criminal Outskirts, Pandora |Ethnicity= |Leaders= *Johnathan Powell (2580-???) *Andrew Sabre (2552-2580) *Robert Collins (2520-2552) |Activities=Racketeering, counterfeiting, drug trafficking, weapons trafficking, extortion, fencing, illegal gambling, murder, blackmailing, loan sharking, money laundering, fraud, contract killing, bribery, and robbery |Allies= *Cortez Cartel *Gorbachev's Inner Circle |Rivals= *Bureau of Criminal Apprehension *Law Enforcement *Shadow Thieves |Notable members= |Founded=2520 |Fragmented= |Reorganized= |Dissolved= |Restored= |Affiliation= |Era= *Insurrection *Human-Covenant War *Post War *Reclaimer Era |Weapons= Various weapons obtained through arm dealers, black markets, and corrupt military associates. *Human **MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System **BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle **M6C/SOCOM **M7S Caseless SMG **M90A Shotgun *Covenant **Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle **Type-51 Carbine |Equipment= Various equipment have been obtained through arm dealers, black markets, and corrupt military associates. *Flashbang Grenades *Plasma grenades *Frag grenades *C-4 charges *Nerve gas |Vehicles= * * *Parabola-class and Laden-class freighters }} —Organization Motto ---- LEGION was a major multicultural criminal and terrorist organization bent on gaining power and wealth. Their operations are based on organized crime, racketeering on a intergalactic scale, and often enlist the help of other criminal organizations to help fulfill their goals. When it comes to searching for forerunner technology and artifacts of importance they are relentless and will use whatever resources they have to acquire them. Capturing enemies is almost as easy as hunting them down and they will hire the best operatives to accomplish such tasks. It is comprised of three factions: Gorbachev's Inner Circle, the American mafia, and the Cortez Cartel. It's allies were the Ember Coalition, which later became the Ember Federation.. At its peak, the American Mafia dominated organized crime in the U.S. Each of LEGION's crime factions operates independently, while coordination is provided by the commander-in-chief, and it's leaders, which consists of the bosses of each of the strongest crime factions. The organization is run more like a large corporation and do both legal and illegal operations all over the universe through a clandestine cell system, using as their base city and where they have most of their businesses and muscle located. History Orgins and Formation By the 25th century, the American Mafia operated under a clandestine cell system, avoiding any attention from both Law Enforcement agencies and ONI by outsourcing a lot of its work to other criminal groups and competitors. While in hiding they expanded their legitimate businesses and focused on economic stability. In 2520, Robert Collins, the American Mafia's godfather at the time, agreed to ally itself with Gorbachev's Inner Circle and the Cortez Cartel, forming the organization known as LEGION. All parties sought to agree that this would be a faster way to spread their criminal influence's into the inner colonies, and later the outer colonies. After the Human-Covenant War, the organization used the reconstruction period as a means to expand their legitimate businesses and criminal territory, operating throughout the United Republic of North America and the RCS criminal territories of Russia and Asia. Invading Jaeter LEGION sent in a military commander to help pave the way for criminal syndicates on Jaeter. With a few platoons to start and air support, LEGION could occupy the militia's Epsilon base as well as Seyerton and many other area's of Jaeter. They also managed to establish a base of operations on one of Jaeter's continents, slowly expanding their military reserves. After succeeding in taking over Epsilon base and eliminating most of the militia's resources, they sent a scout team to take down the militia's secondary base but were unsuccessful and greeted with the militias newly acquired resources. When they heard of a forerunner artifact they went to pursue under the command of Matt Emerson, who led a squad to secure the artifact. They found that the Seekers - a covenant remnant faction - arrived first and claimed the artifact for themselves. Matt was able to identify the artifact as an Anti-Aircraft weapon of forerunner design. The fight turned into a three-way fight against the militia and the Seekers, and they were unsuccessful at acquiring the forerunner weapon. The aftermath of the fight resulted in them salvaging covenant weapons and a downed osprey. LEGION returned to attack the town of Seyerton, killing any citizens unwilling to give up their possessions. They were then subdued by the Jaeteran Defense Force when their AI, evil Yang, turned to tide of the battle. They were able to escape, taking evil Yang with them back to their base. Members of the JDF made it their mission to eliminate Jerry Davis and the rest of the Legion organization on Jaeter, attacking the prime outposts of the faction as well as their main base. However, they managed to stay standing and continued their zealous campaign with his son Gary Davis controlling a large number of sleeper agents within the organization. Gary talked with Greta to negotiate a deal to create a underground syndicate to further expand Legion goals, but was interrupted when a gang of mobster's known as the American mafia—a group of mercenaries that were hired by Kyle Craig to kill Gary for unknown reasons. This incident resulted in Greta 'Kovum getting injured and furthered tension between Legion and the JDF. One of the JDF's members known as Hayden 'O Connor chased down Gary, wanting to talk with him but instead started a firefight which resulted in Gary's death. This caused the Legion's forces on Jaeter to diminish and although not entirely eliminated, activated the sleeper agents as a means to maintain a clandestine cell on Jaeter until it was time to strike again if the need arose. Earth riots of 2558 LEGION participated in the Earth riots of October 2558 by planning on earning criminal reputation as well as weapons and equipment by breaking into various police and low-key armories, including Elysium Resort which housed a limited number of vehicles, weapons, and equipment. LEGION used Earths widespread power outage to their advantage and began to riot against police forces in various locations all throughout Earth. Criminals ran free and citizen hid in their homes, while police and military forces tried to keep the situation under control. The assault turned into a three way fight against the the UEG, and a few other criminals, including both Michael West, Carl Taylor and Veronica Miles who haphazardly stumbled into the fight. LEGION proceeded to cause most of the chaos with the Criminal Cartel wanting to take over the southwestern states of the United States, and the American Mafia wanting to increase criminal chaos all throughout the URNA. When the riots were under control, many hardened criminals were arrested and taken to the UNSC Supermax Prison where they were sentenced according to the crimes they had committed, while lesser criminals were incarcerated in local prisons. Searching for the Apple of Eden Settlement on Pandora Businesses *'BlackJack Chemicals' - A chemical power plant that was located in Pandora's industrial city. This plant would run as a secondary chemical resource plant for the cities needs, but would be used for creating biochemical weapons for Loku 'Moram's lance and other terrorist groups. *'ARGUS Industries' - ARGUS is a weapons and vehicles manufacturing corporation. Ran by Adam Roberts the corporation has operation throughout the galaxy, mainly the inner colonies. Its largest operations are Mamore and Venezia, where its subsidiary is one of the four suppliers to many criminal factions. Military assets LEGION has worked with many military outsourcing partners throughout the galaxy, many of which were private defense contractors. Some of these contractors were deserters from the UNSC military. By 2555, the organization would utilize satisfactory combat ready ground and air vehicles from civilian warthogs equipped with M247H Heavy Machine Guns to light infantry tanks. Their aircraft was outdated but effective and constantly being improved to catch up with rival military factions. Their aircraft included, but was not limited to: combat ready V-280 Valor tiltrotor's and B-65 Shortsword's, most which are obtained through the black market. Members The organization has set up a chain of command. The founder and/or commander-in-chief gives all direction and coordination to the "Leaders". The "Leaders" operate as individual cells and give command to their lower ranking members. This way, the higher levels of the organization are insulated from law enforcement and intelligence agency attention if the lower level members who actually commit the crime should be captured or investigated. This provides what the intelligence community calls plausible deniability. Members consist of various individuals. If the situation required, LEGION's agents would disguise themselves as civilians or policemen to easily approach and eliminate their targets and operate under heavy scrutiny, with mistakes often leading to demotion or termination of employment. Other members consist of various employees, both corrupt and non-corrupt, from ONI, UNSC, and even the UEG Government, including double agents. While their members may not consist of important figureheads, they relay information that they collected, thus working hand in hand with other affiliations to fulfill mutual benefits. If a member of a protagonist force joins LEGION as a double agent, working for another organization or party, and relays information to their organization, attracting attention of outside forces, then he/she would be executed and all devices on the person would be destroyed, including LEGION-issued equipment. Members also include Sangheili and Kig-Yar groups in order to form a coalition agreement. Although some leaders include these races, these races must obey their leaders command, otherwise the result can harm the organization and thus the result can end in death as well as war towards the parties enacting betrayal or civil disobedience. However, they will also meet cultural diversity and traditional values to defuse any confrontational situations. If confrontation arises the employee may be terminated from the organization and hunted down by assassins. Commander-in-chief LEGION's commander-in-chief is responsible for the organizations actions, giving out orders to "The Leader's". The commander-in-chief will remain at the headquarters and will communicate to it's subordinates of a particular cell through an encrypted video feed, and will not arrange to meet anyone in person unless under extreme circumstances. When a commander-in-chief does leave, he is given an unaffiliated status to prevent his/her death from assassination. "The Leader" The LEGION's leaders main goal is to deliberately draw any attention away from the true leader of the organisation, and communicates information from the commander-in-chief to the agents of the organization. "Agents" LEGION's agents operate under clandestine means and are scrutinized to perform covert operations that cannot be traced back to the UEG government for the organizations protection. Any agent who attracts attention with the UEG government is considered a traitor, hunted down by assassins, and executed. Agents exchange information with each other, and utilize hacking equipment and resources manufactured by LEGION's outsourcing partners. All their missions are considered covert, and they are given an unaffiliated status or nothing more than the common criminal label, an example being: hacker towards the UEG and it's affiliates, but LEGION hacker towards LEGION and it's closest affiliates. Cooperation with the Unified Earth Government Interrogating Fal 'Telcam The Office of Naval Intelligence had struck a deal in which Andrew Saber guaranteed full assistance of his organization to assist in the interrogation of Fal 'Telcam and the location of the Apple of Eden. David King was released from prison, and was once again recruited into ONI for his ruthless ways of interrogating the enemy. After David King turned enemy against the UNSC, it was in both LEGION's and ONI's interest to have him assassinated, furthermore LEGION denied and expunged David's criminal activities with the organization. Trivia *LEGION acronyms to Locally Excitatory Globally Inhibitory Oscillator Network and Licensed Extra-Governmental Interstellar Operatives Network (comics). Gallery LEGION Commandos.jpg|'LEGION's Commandos' File:LEGION_Soldiers.jpg|'LEGION Commandos storming the rooftops of a private corporation' LEGION_hackers.jpg|'A LEGION hacker' Category:Vadumverse Antagonists Category:Organizations Category:Company